Closer
by SoulEater879
Summary: Yugi Moto hates dancing and of all people his best friend Joey Wheeler should know that! But he insist on Yugi coming with him to a new dance club in town. Reluctantly, Yugi agrees to go with him and ends up meeting a crimson eyed teen named Yami Sennen. Yugi can't believe that the man takes an interest in him and invites him over to his place. Will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1 - The Club

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters! Also, I don't own 'Closer' by Neyo. I only changed up the lyrics to fit with the story line. If you don't like don't read.

WARNING: This story will contain a LEMON!

Chapter 1 - The Club

"C'mon Yug, please, pretty please!" Joey begged.

"No Joey! I don't wanna go." Yugi argued back.

Joey and Yugi had been hanging out at Yugi's grandpa's hobby shop after school. Joey was bugging his little friend to go to the new gay/straight bar that had just opened in the middle of down town.

"Why not, buddy?" Joey asked.

"Hmmm...let me think...maybe it's because dancing isn't my thing, that's why!" Yugi exclaimed. His hand eye coordination didn't exaclty make him Fredastair.

"Please man; it's the newest dance club in town and we'll have a ton fun, so come on!" Joey begged but Yugi wouldn't budge.

"Fine! I hate to do this to you Yug but you leave me no choice." Joey said as he got on his knees, clasped his hand together and pulled 'the face'.

Yugi looked at him and groaned, "Oh no Joey, not the puppy dog look; anything but that!" But the more he begged Joey to stop with the 'face', the longer the blonde stared at him. Yugi rolled his eyes, "Alright Joey I'll go!"

Joey smiled as he rose to his feet, "Thanks Yugi and don't worry, you won't be sorry. Now c'mon, let's go and get ready!" Joey said as he ran off, Yugi sighed as he followed him, "But I beat I won't like it…"

That night, the two arrived at the club. There were multi-colored lights flashing with different patterns reflecting off the floors and walls, and rockin' music echoing throughout the building. People were either dancing to the music, talking, or getting a drink from the bar. "Man Yug, isn't this great!" Joey said smiling.

"Yeah I guess but does it have to be so loud!" Yugi answered, clasping his hands over his ears.

"Yug, it's a dance club; of course it's gonna be loud." Joey smirked

"Oh joy." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Tell ya what man, why don't I get us somethin to drink; how's soda sound?"

Yugi smiled, "Soda's good; I'll stand by this wall and wait for you."

"Ok what would you like?" Joey asked as he backed away.

"Pepsi if they have it." Yugi replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Joey said as he walked towards the bar.

Once he got there, the worker asked, 'What'll it be, sir?"

"A Pepsi and a Mountain Dew please." Joey said.

"Comin' up!" the worker replied as he went to fill the order.

As Joey waited for the drinks, he glanced around. As he looked to his left his eyes widened. Next to him was a tall teenager with chestnut hair, cool sapphire eyes, and he was wearing a purple buttoned top and black slacks. Joey blushed at how handsome the teen was, 'Whoa, he's hot…God, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud!'

"I see you checking me out you know." the brown haired teen said smirking.

Joey's eyes widened, "I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…well I wasn't…what I'm tryin to say is…!"

Then he heard a soft chuckle, "It's okay, I don't mind."

Joey sighed in relief, "Thank goodness…I mean I'm sorry about that."

"Like I said, it's okay. I mean it's not everyday that I'm the apple of a cute puppy's eye."

Joey turned to the side blushing like crazy, 'Oh wow; a hot guy thinks I'm cute!' "Thanks for the compliment but I wouldn't say I was a puppy though."

"But you have to admit, you're cute like one though. What's your name?"

Joey stretched out his hand and smiled, "I'm Joey Wheeler and you are?"

The brunet grabbed the his hand and shook it, "My name is Seto Kaiba; pleasure to meet you."

"Oh man, you're the Seto Kaiba! How awesome; I knew somethin' good would come of coming here!"

'Yes," Kaiba began as he leaned in and kissed Joey softly on the cheek, "especially since I met an adorable puppy such as yourself."

Joey smiled as his cheeks reddened, "Well, you certainly do know how to charm a guy, don't you?"

"Yes; I'd say it's one of my special talents." Kaiba replied and they both laughed.

~Meanwhile~

Yugi groaned as he waited for his friend, "I wonder what's taking Joey so long; I better go find him."

As soon as he was about to take off, he bumped into something hard and fell to the ground, "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." He groaned.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" a soft alto voice asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay; no serious injuries." Yugi replied.

Then the stranger held out his hand, "Here, let me help you up."

Without looking at the person helping him, Yugi grabbed the offered hand, "This is really nice of you; thank you…" Yugi stopped as he looked up, getting a good look at who had helped him. It was a teen who looked exactly like him but with rich, crimson eyes,and tanned skin. He was wearing a tight crimson tank top, black pants with a couple studded belts around his waist and leather boots. Yugi blushed, 'Wow, he's so cute and sexy I might add…oh God I can't believe I just thought that even if it's true.'

The older teen noticed that Yugi was zoning off, "Are you alright?"

Yugi came out of thought, "Huh; oh yes I'm okay, really."

"That's good and I apologize for bumping into you like that." The teen apologized, his deep voice had a hint of concern.

"Oh no, it's my fault; I should've been watching where I was going.' Yugi replied, blushing.

"What's you're name?" The older teen asked.

"Oh, I'm Yugi Motou, nice to meet you." Yugi replied as he stretched out his hand.

The taller teen smiled, "Hello Yugi, I'm Yami and," he paused as he placed a small kiss on Yugi's hand, "the pleasure is mine, little angel."

Yugi's eyes widened, 'Wow; God, if this is a dream, please don't wake me up from it!'

Then they heard the DJ announce, "Okay you dancers out there, here's 'Closer' by Neyo comin at ya!"

Yami smiled, "Oh I love this song; say Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I know we just met and all, but would you like to dance with me?" Yami asked, turning to Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed, "Sure, I'd love to."

A soft smile graced Yami's lips as he took the other by the hand and led him to the dance floor. As the music began, Yugi started to get a little nervous, "Uh Yami, I really don't dance all that well."

"It's okay little one, just let the music guide you. Or you can always let me guide you." Yami replied as he moved closer to Yugi, making him blush a deeper red.

Yugi's amethyst eyes met Yami's crimson one's and Yugi nodded, "Okay, I'm ready."

Yami took Yugi by the waist, wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer till their bodies touched. Yugi's cheeks reddened as Yami whispered the beginning lyrics in his ear, "Closer…Closer…Closer…Closer…"

Then the lights dimmed and star shaped lights shined throughout the club. Yugi felt as Yami began to sway his hips to the music as it began to pick up. Yugi moved along with him as Yami gave small nudges to guide him. Yugi could feel Yami's hot breath on his neck as he whispered the lyrics in the Yugi's ear…

WOOW!

Turn the lights off in this place

And he shines just like a star

And I swear I know his face

I just don't know who you are

Turn the music up in here

I still hear him loud and clear

Like he's right there in my ear

Telling me

That he wants to own me

To control me

Come closer

Come closer

He didn't know how it happened but Yugi was moving to the music with Yami in perfect sync. They were lighting up the dance floor so much that most of the other dancers stopped to stare at them. But they didn't care, to them they were the only two people in the room.

And I just can't pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just can't stop (4x's)

And I just can't free myself no way

But I don't want to escape

I just can't stop (5x's)

I can feel him on my skin

I can taste him on my tongue

He's the sweetest taste of sin

The more I get the more I want

He wants to own me

Come closer

He says "come closer"

HEY!

And I just can't pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just can't stop (4x's)

And I just can't bring myself no way

But I don't want to escape

I just can't stop (5x's)

Come closer (7x's)

Yugi loved dancing with Yami. The way he whispered those lyrics so seductively in his ear, how he moved along side him, and the way he looked at him made him feel alive, 'He's such a good dancer and I think I might be falling in love him.' Yugi thought to himself, as he blushed.

I just can't stop nooooo (4x's)

And I just can't pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just can't stop (4x's)

And I just can't free myself no way

But I don't want to escape

I just can't stop (5x's)

And I just can't pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just can't stop (5x's)

Come closer

As the song ended, the main lights came back on and the two heard clapping. They turned around and to their suprise people were applauding, for them! Glancing at each other, both shrugged their shoulders and bowed. When the applauding died down and the song "Shake" by Pitbull and The Yin Yang Twins came on, they heard a voice say, "Hey, Yugi over here!"

Yugi turned and saw Joey waving at him, realizing just how out of breath he was. "Joey, there you are! Where have you been?" He huffed.

As Joey was making his way to his friend, Yami asked Yugi, "Yugi, who's that?"

"Oh that's my friend best friend Joey; to be honest, he's the reason I'm here." Yugi replied

"Oh, I see." Yami said.

As Joey got there, Yugi stared at who he was with, "Uh Yug, what's wrong; you look like you seen a ghost."

"Um Joey? You do realize that Seto Kaiba is behind you right?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, at met him at the bar when I was waiting for our sodas." Joey replied, blushing slightly.

Yugi smirked, "So that's why, you were taking so long."

"Sorry about that Yug; I was having such a great time chatting with Seto that I forgot to bring you your soda. More importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi gave a confused look, "Tell you about what?"

"About what? That you can dance bud! And you didn't wanna come to the dance club, tch." Joey said with a sly smirk.

Yugi blushed, embarrassed. "You saw me dancing?"

"Heck yeah man, everybody saw you and you were awesome. By the way, you never told me you had a twin; have you been holding out on me?" Joey said, motioning to Yami.

"No, of course not Joey; you know I'm an only child." Yugi said, Joey's his best friend for crying out loud! He should know Yugi would never hide something from him. "This is my new friend, Yami. Yami, this is my best friend Joey."

"Hello." Yami greeted holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Joey said extending his own, and they shook hands.

"Besides puppy, if my cousin had a twin, I would've known about it." Kaiba cut in.

Yugi and Joey stared wide eyed at the two older teens. Yugi turned to Yami, "Yami, did he just say…?"

Yami smiled as he nodded, "He sure did, Kaiba is my cousin." Then he turned to face Kaiba, "I was wondering what was keeping you, Seto."

"I was wondering the same thing about you; who knew you were such a good dancer cuz." Kaiba joked.

Joey smirked, "It's amazing what you don't know about your friends or your relatives, right?"

Yugi and Yami blushed as Kaiba nodded, "You can say that again, puppy."

Joey stretched his arms, "Alright then guys; whatcha wanna do now?"

"Well Joey, I was hoping I'd get to hang out and talk with Yami a bit more." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, aibou."

"Aw, what a cute nickname for Yugi, cuz." Kaiba sneered.

"Yeah man, you wouldn't happen to be crushing on my pal would ya Yami?" Joey said slyly, nudging Yami's arm.

"Joey!" Yugi cried in embarrassment.

"Relax Yug; I was only kiddin. Besides, he seems like a good catch for you."

"Oh really? I guess I could say the same thing about Seto for you then." Yugi said with a smile.

"Uh…well…I uh?" Joey stammered.

"Uh-huh I thought so." Yugi said slyly.

Yami and Kaiba laughed. "Well Yugi, shall we get going?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes alight.

"Yeah I'm ready," Yugi replied. "Joey you guys coming?"

"That's okay, I think I'm gonna stick around with Seto for a while." Joey winked at his friend. Yugi knew then what Joey had planned. "Alright Joey, see you later." Yugi called back.

Kaiba placed his arm around Joey's waist and smirked, "It's just like a cute puppy to stay by his adoring master's side."

Joey blushed at the name, "Seto, I'm not a puppy."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Joey said again, getting a little hot under the collar.

While Joey and Kaiba argued, Yugi and Yami walked outside the club. "Oh wow, am I glad to be out of there." Yugi said with a sigh of relief.

"I take it you don't like dance clubs that much; do you Yugi?" Yami asked.

'Not really; Joey begged me to come here with the 'look' so it was hard for me to refuse."

Yami furrowed his eyebrow, questioningly "The 'look'?"

"Long story…" Yugi said, shrugging.

"Ah! Say...Yugi? Would you like to come over to my place for awhile?" Yami asked, a small sly smile crossing his face.

"Are you sure; I don't want to be a bother to you. You're probably tired from all that dancing we did." Yugi replied quickly.

Yami shook his head as he reached for Yugi's delicate hand, "You're no bother to me, aibou and besides I would like to get to know you better too."

Yugi blushed a deep red for the hundredth time that evening, "Well, if you're sure then yeah, I'd love to."

Yami's crimson eyes sparked, smiling he replied "Okay then, lets go."

As they walked to Yami's place, Yugi noticed that Yami was still holding his hand. 'His hand is so warm and comforting; I think I've found my perfect match.' Little did he know, a certain someone was thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Falling

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters!

WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON!

Chapter 2 - Falling

"Wow Yami," Yugi began as they walked in the door. "Your place is amazing!" Yugi complemented as he observed the penthouse suite in which Yami lived.

"Why thank you, little one; I did the decorating myself." Yami replied smiling at Yugi's amazed reaction.

The penthouse was furnished in beautiful Egyptian decor. Yugi was amazed at how many Egyptian objects were here and there yet it was really well decorated, "Wow, I never knew you were into Egyptology, Yami."

"Yes; actually I collect Egyptian artifacts and I'm currently studying to become an Egyptologist. But till then, I'm working with my cousin at his company." Yami sighed in reply.

"Wow, that's really something. I know you'll become a great Egyptologist one day, Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled back at him. He had never met anyone like Yugi; he was so kind, supportive, and not to mention beautiful. The moment he looked into those large, amethyst eyes, he knew he was in love. While he was wrapped in his thoughts about his angel, he heard Yugi ask, "Yami, are you alright?"

"Oh yes aibou, I'm fine; I was just thinking is all."

"Oh okay, I was worried there for a second." Yugi went over to the golden colored sofa and sat down."Yami, I had a really great time with you…I-I mean…tonight."

Yami smiled as he sat down on the sofa beside him, "Well, I had great time with you tonight, too."

Yugi blushed as he turned to look at Yami, "You did?"

Yami nodded, "Of course I did."

Yugi blushed hard he couldn't believe he was here with Yami, right now, alone like this. "Yugi?" Yami asked smiling.

"Hmm?" Was all Yugi could do.

"There's something I must tell you, aibou." Yami sad, a light blush crossing his face.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked, confused.

"I know that we're just getting to know each other but I have to tell you that I…"

"That you what, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"That I have fallen in love with you, Yugi." Yami admitted, blushing.

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened in disbelief at what he had just heard, 'Did he just say what I think he did?' "You do?" He asked finally.

"Of course I do," Yami said as he grazed his finger over Yugi's soft cheek, "from the moment I looked into those pure, innocent eyes of yours. When we were dancing together, I knew then and there that I was meant to be with you."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He blushed as he replied timidly, looking down. "Yami, I don't know what to say; no one's ever said that to me before. I…"

Yami gently lifted Yugi's chin to face him. He marveled at how beautiful his little one looked. His petite face with a bright blush coloring his cheeks and those glistening amethyst eyes made his heart melt, "Yugi,"

"Yes Yami; what's wrong?" Yugi asked blushing as he stared at the Yami's elegant face.

Yami shook his head, "Nothing little one it's just that I want to…kiss you so badly, I can hardly bear it."

With those words Yugi's eyes lit up and stuttered, "You w-w-want t-t-to kiss me?" 'Ra, the sexiest guy I've ever met wants to kiss me! Oh, someone up there loves me!' He thought to himself.

Yami chuckled at his aibou's nervousness, "I really do. I mean after all," he leaned in closer to Yugi's ear and whispered in a hushed tone, "I love you."

Yugi shuddered as Yami's breath tickled his ear. Then he felt warm lips kiss his earlobe and worked their way down his jaw. Moaning lightly as those hot, soft lips nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck, "Ugn…oh Yami."

Yami ceased with kissing Yugi's neck and gazed into his love's pure yet lust filled eyes, "Yes aibou; do you not like it?"

"Oh no, no I do, it's just that…I want…well…" Yugi began shyly.

"You want to what, little one?" Yami's eyes shining like an open flame.

Yugi placed his hand against Yami's tanned cheek, "I want to kiss you too, but I don't know if it'll be as passionate and true as yours."

"Why would you say that, Yugi?" Yami asked, confused.

"Well I've never been involved with someone like this before and I'm sorta new to it. This is the first time someone has ever told me that they loved me. When you said those words, my heart skipped a beat and I'm so happy."

Yami smiled graciously at Yugi as he continued, "It made me feel special and to be honest, I've fallen in love with you too but I didn't…"

Yugi was silenced by a warm finger pressed against his lips. His eyes gazed up into Yami's passion filled crimson ones, "Um, Yami?" Yugi mumbled.

"Shh, little one," Yami removed his finger from the Yugi's soft lips and leaned in and captured them with his own. Yugi's eyes widened for a brief second but then his eyelids drooped as he kissed Yami back. He slowly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and Yami snacked his around Yugi's waist pulling him closer, tighter.

Yugi was in total bliss. Yami's lips were so warm and inviting. Yugi moaned from time to time from the intensity of the kiss. Yami tasted spicy yet sweet all at the same time. His heart was beating so loud, he could hear it through his ears. He felt he could melt in Yami's arms, 'Is this what it feels like when you kiss someone you love? If it is, it's amazing.'

Yami loved kissing his aibou. Yugi's lips tasted of sweet vanilla. He was enjoying the lips he longed for since the moment they met. He loved hearing those soft, melodic moans his little Yugi would mutter as he deepened the kiss and tightened his grasp on Yugi. Then Yami gently pushed Yugi down on the sofa as they continued exploring each others' mouths.

A few moments later, Yami released Yugi's lips and gazed at the beauty before him. Yugi was panting heavily, his cheeks colored bright red, and his amethyst eyes were hazy yet shined with lust and passion, "Yami, that was amazing."

"Yes it was; I must say Yugi, you're a really passionate kisser."

"Really, I never would've guessed." Yugi joked lightly.

"You see little one, it doesn't matter how much experience you have. What matters is how much you care for the person. Judging by that kiss, you care about me a lot."

Yugi turned to the side blushing, "I guess I do, Yami."

Yami smiled lovingly at his abiou as he ran his hand through that soft, tri-colored hair, "My sweet little Yugi, will you be mine?"

Yugi turned back to Yami with widened eyes, "You me to be yours?"

Yami nodded, "More than anything in this world my love."

A gracious smile graced Yugi's lips as he placed his hand against his love's cheek, "In that case, I would be honored to be with you; I love you Yami."

Yami smirked lovingly at his abiou. Then he leaned in and whispered in Yugi's ear, "I love you too, little one." Yami picked Yugi up carrying him bridal style.

Yugi gave a confused look, "Yami, what are you doing?"

"Why don't we take this somewhere with a little more privacy shall we?" Yami asked kissing Yugi's cheek as he started walking towards the back of the suite.

"Oh Yami, you're such a naughty boy." Yugi said smirking.

"Aww aibou that hurt my feelings." Yami said, a sarcastic look crossing his face.

When Yami stopped walking, Yugi observed their new surroundings. They were in an elegantly furnished bedroom. It had bright violet and light blue curtains on the windows, white carpeting, a wooden dresser/closet, and cream colored painted walls. Yugi was amazed at how beautiful the room was, especially the intricate bedding.

The full-sized bed had a golden bed frame with hieroglyphics carved in it, with silk violet purple sheets and a canopy on top to match. By the bed was a medium sized steel gold night table with a statue of a pyramid on top, "I take it, you did the decor in here as well, Yami?"

"Yes I did actually; you like it?" Yami asked.

"It's beautiful; you certainly know a lot about home decor."

"I try," Yami walked over to the violet covered bed and gently layed Yugi.

"Yami, are we going to…?" Yugi began, sounding almost shy.

"Yugi listen to me, I want to make undying love to you. But if you're not ready, I can wait till you are but believe me, it won't be easy." Yami growled lovingly

Yugi's eyes glistened with happiness. He had never been this happy in his life. He finally met someone who truly cared for him and his feelings. "Yami, you're too good to me; do I deserve someone like you?"

Yami smiled. He leaned in to Yugi and purred, "More than you know, abiou."

Then Yugi leaned in closer to Yami and kissed him. Yami eagerly responded to it as he gently pushed Yugi on his back. Yami traced his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Yugi willingly letting him in as he let out a soft moan. Both of their tongues raged war as their lips moved in perfect unison. When they parted, they just stared at each other with lust and passion, "Yugi, I feel like I'm going to lose control. You don't know how much I want you right now. I want to claim you as mine!" Yami growled gazing at his love, fire in his eyes, his hands balling into fists clenching the sheets.

"Please Yami, claim me; I beg you." Yugi said panting.

Yami's crimson eyes widened at what Yugi just said, "Are you sure, aibou? I won't be able to stop once I've started."

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I love you and I want to be caressed, kissed, and claimed only by you."

Those very words filled Yami's heart with joy. Then he claimed those soft, kiss swollen lips that beckoned him and placed his warm hand under Yugi's shirt. He grazed every spot of Yugi's chest. Yugi moaned in the kiss as he felt Yami's hand travel up and down his chest leaving hot, fiery trails on his skin.

Yami released Yugi's lips then placed his against Yugi's neck. Yugi's cheeks were colored red. Then he felt a warm breath tickle his collarbone as Yami said in a hushed growl, "You're so beautiful, little one; I love you so much."

"Ugn…Yami…oh my Yami!" Yugi moaned in pleasure.

"Oh little one, I love hearing you say my name, I must have more of you." Yami purred against Yugi's neck.

"Mm…I'm all yours my love!"

"That you are my little one." Yami said as he pulled Yugi's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He gazed lustfully at the sight before him. The soft chest of Yugi was taunting, beckoning him. Yami started kissing his aibou's pale chest slowly, listening to the sounds of his love's pleasure. Yugi ran his fingers through his lover's hair as he moaned. Moaning as Yami's hot lips grazed over his skin he uttered, "Oh Yami, that feels so good."

Yami chuckled lightly. He slowly moved down Yugi's chest and sucked on both of Yugi's nipples till they hardened and replied in a lustful voice, "I'm here to please my little one…mhm...I could eat you up." Yami growled lovingly, grabbing one of Yugi's hands and lacing his fingers between Yugi's, holding tightly.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure my love but could I see more of you?" Yugi asked timidly with a sweet, pleading look in his eyes.

A loving smirk crossed Yami's lips, 'So my little one wants to see more of me? Well how can I refuse that beautiful face.' Then Yami sat up and slowly took off his crimson shirt, teasing Yugi he let it fall to floor at his feet. He leaned back, allowing Yugi to gaze lovingly at his tan, well toned chest as he began taking off his pants. Yami noticed Yugi staring at him and smirked, "Do you like what you abiou?"

Yugi nodded slowly as he shyly answered, "Yes, my handsome pharaoh."

"Pharaoh; hmm I like that nickname aibou; it fits me well." Yami leaned into his little one's face, "You certainly have a way of making me love you even more, don't you?" Then he claimed those vanilla lips again and Yugi responded immediately.

Yugi felt those large, warm hands travel down his naked chest to his pants. Yami released his lips and said seductively, "Now it's your turn to show me more of you, my little Yugi."

Yugi felt Yami tug at the button of his jeans as he nipped his neck. When he heard those jeans unzip, he tensed for a brief second. Yami noticed and said softly, "Don't be so tense aboui…it's only me...mhm…this will only take a second."

Yugie moaned in pleasure as his lover slid his jeans off and threw them to the side. Yami took a quick glance at those well sculpted legs then he started kissing from Yugi's upper leg to the lower stopping just before. He leaned up and kissed Yugi, Yami smirked, "You amaze me in so many ways, aibou."

"Ugn…how so?" Yugi asked enjoying the touch of those hot lips, wishing Yami hadn't stopped.

Yami ceased with kissing him and grabbed Yugi's pale petite hand. He held it to his lips, "By looking more angelic and adorable by the minute. You're like the most delicate piece of art that I can't look away from." Yami placed multiple kisses against that soft, petite hand.

Yugi was so touched by those words; being with Yami made him feel special and loved. Then he started moaning in passion as Yami continued those hot kisses down his arm, to his shoulder, and they finally rested upon his lips once again. Yugi felt like he would melt in the Yami's presence. Yugi arched his body so that it touched his love's chest whenever Yami caressed his chest or legs with his warm hands. He wanted more; he wanted to make deep, passionate, unyielding love to Yami.

As if sensing what Yugi was thinking, Yami trailed his hands down to Yugi's boxers and slowly slide them off and throwing them to the floor. Yugi blushed a deep crimson, embrassed that Yami was seeing all of him now. Yami gazed up at Yugi "Don't be embrassed little one, it's only natural to be nervous for your first time." Yami purred in his ear.

"What? This isn't your first time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but I also have confidence in myself." Yami replied.

He was right. Yugi needed to relax and let the moment flow. Forgetting his worries, he leaned in and kissed Yami's neck. Slowly kissing up to his jaw, as Yami let out a light moan. Smiling, Yugi kissed Yami again before Yami began to kiss down his chest, then his leg. Stopping just before, he looked to Yugi "Are you ready, little one?" He asked as he grasped Yugi in his hand.

Moaning lightly, Yugi gripped the sheets "Yes Mi Hitori No Boku."

"Ok abiou." Yami replied, and he slowly slipped Yugi into his mouth. Sucking lightly at first, but harder as he listened to Yugi's melody of moans.

"Ah...ugn...oh Yami, AH! Oh Ra, OH RA!" Yugi cried out, Yami's mouth felt so good.

Yami stopped just before and claimed Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi reached down and began to play with Yami a little. As Yugi moved his hand Yami's body quivered as he let out soft moans. They continued like that till Yami couldn't take it anymore.

He picked Yugi up to where he stood on his knees without breaking lip contact. As their mouths continued their raging war, Yami softly caressed his angel's delicate body. Yugi lightly grazed his fingers over Yami's well built chest leaving fiery trails upon it causing Yami to moan in his mouth. Then Yugi finally wrapped his arms around the Yami's neck again, deepening the kiss begging "Make love to me, please."

At this Yami was unyielding, caressing Yugi's soft body holding it close to his own, wrapping his strong arms around his little one tightly to assure he wouldn't fall. Positioning himself over Yugi's soft body, he slowly penetrated his love. The rhythm of his body moving in sync with Yugi's as it had when they danced. Yugi moaned softly at first, but as the rhythm of their passion increased, as if to the tempo of a song, so did his moans. Yugi clenched his fingers in Yami's hair, pulling slightly. Yami gasped with passion, his lips claiming Yugi's once more. The lust and passion between them grew stronger till both of their bodies shook and fell together, their fingers intertwining with each other on the pillow. The continued to kiss, not wanting it to end.

After kissing for what seemed like forever, they broke away and stared lovingly into each others' eyes. Amethyst met Crimson as Yugi said, "Yami that was amazing; I'll remember this night forever."

Yami smiled at his aibou, "As will I little one; I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too; now and forever." Yugi replied as they leaned in for another loving kiss that they shared for the rest of the night as sleep took them both.


	3. Chapter 3 - 'Til Tonight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters! Also I don't own the brand Roush, I have included a link so you can view Yami's car!

.

NOTE: I worked very hard through the night to finish and post this for all my awesome fans! Especially since I have been promising to update for some time now, sorry it took so long. :( I hope you like it! Read and Review Please!

Yami: She has worked very hard, but when are you going to get to my proposal?

Me: YAMI! Don't spoil the suprise!

Yami: *smiles slyly* Haha...oops!

Chapter 3 - 'Til Tonight

The sun shined through the violet curtains waking Yugi gently. He sat up, stretched, then rubbed his eyes. He turned to his left and saw that Yami, his love, was still asleep. That's right, he had stayed here last night after going to the new club with Joey. Yugi smiled lovingly at his Pharaoh. Yami looked so peaceful sleeping in the sunlight.

Yugi reached over and gently pushed back Yami's blond bangs, placing a small kiss on his tanned cheek. The scenes of last night still played in his head, he loved every minute of it. Then Yugi heard a ring. He looked over to his side of the bed and saw a phone, leaned over and picked up the receiver, "Hello?" Yugi answered.

"Mornin' Yug!" a cheery voice said.

Yugi smiled, "Good morning Joey; um how did you get Yami's phone number?"

"Oh I didn't; Seto dialed it for me and I'm using his phone. Sooo did you and Yami get along?" Joey asked slyly.

Yugi blushed slightly as he answered, "Well you could say that."

"What's up with the shyness…OOOHHHHH! You guys got busy last night didn't you? Awh, my buddy got a lover now, I knew this day would come! I'm so proud! *sniffle*" Joey teased.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh Joey, you're crazy you know that?"

"Sorry pal, I'm just so happy for you!"

"Thanks Joey; so how did things with you and Seto go?"

"Well let's see, after you two left (without sayin a word I might add), we walked to the park and held hands. When it got late, we walked over to his house and let me tell ya, it's huge and elegant!"

"Yeah? You should see Yami's place. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"When we went in, we sat in the living room and talked about each other and we kissed and spent the night together in each other's arms."

"Aww, I guess I'm not the only one who got a new lover, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. See Yugi, I told you goin to that dance club was a good idea."

"I guess you're right; thanks Joey. If it weren't for you then we would have never met these two amazing guys."

"I hear that and you're welcome bro. Well I gotta go; Seto and I are goin out for breakfast."

"Okay Joey, I'll talk to you later."

"Kay Yug; later!" Were his friend's final words before Yugi hung up.

Once he did, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Yugi smirked, "Were you up the whole time?" He asked, turning to look at Yami.

"No I just woke up. So how is my little aibou doing this morning?" Yami sighed.

Yugi smiled, "Just fine and you?"

"Fantastic, especially since I got to wake up next to you." Yami replied. He pulled Yugi down to him and they shared a sweet kiss, "So what do you want to do today little one?"

"Why don't we go out later and spend the night together; what do you say?"

Yami sat up and kissed Yugi's cheek, "You took the words right out of my mouth. But I have to work today, but I'm free after 5pm. Would you want to get together for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great. I promised grandpa I would help him with some chores today." Yugi sighed, for he had completly forgotten that until now.

"Good. I'll go get us some clothes." Yami said as he got out of bed and went to his closet.

As Yami was in his closet, Yugi smiled. 'Who would've guessed that a night at a dance club would end up in a new relationship with the greatest guy on earth? He's so sweet, passionate, and honest and I love him so much. I pray that this relationship never ends.' Yugi thought.

Yami returned shortly placing a pair of dark-wash designer jeans, some boxer-briefs, and a tight white t-shirt in front of Yugi. "I think the pants might be too big, so here's a belt to help hold them up." Yami said with a smirk.

Blushing slightly, Yugi stood and got dressed. Slipping into the cloths Yami gave him with relatvie ease, he sinched the blet as tight as it would go. When he turned he saw Yami standing in front of the mirror in the adjacent bathroom, fixing his hair. Yami had dressed in a well-fitted black suit with a deep crimson tie that ecentuated the color of his eyes.

Yugi stood there dumbfounded. Words becoming hard to find. Yami turned to see Yugi staring at him and chuckled as he walked over to him, and snaked his arms around his abiou's waist. "What's wrong little one? Are you alright?" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed Yugi's neck.

Letting out a light moan, Yugi replied "Ya, sorry, I just couldn't get over how great you look in a suit."

Yami laughed again, he leaned back and caught Yugi's lips with his own. After a moment, he broke away. "Do you need a ride to grandfathers house?" He asked, as he kissed Yugi's forhead then turned to the door, grabbing his suitcase in the process.

"Ya, that would be great." Yugi replied, chasing after Yami.

Once they reached the parking garage of Yami's pent-house condo, Yugi saw Yami's ride for the first time. His jaw dropped, for he couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at a sleek, pearl-black Roush 427R TrakPak Mustang, it's rim's coated black to match the body. The racing strips had been painted a bright red, to show off the black letters that stated the name and model of the car. Pushing the lock button on his keychain, Yami opened the passenger for Yugi. "Oh," Yugi stammered blushing, "Thank you." He blushed as he slide into the leather seat.

Yami smiled as he closed the door, and walked around to the driver's side. Yugi couldn't believe that he was dating not only an amazing lover, but also a gentleman. As Yami slide into the driver's seat he reached over, pecked Yugi on the cheek, and pulled the seat belt around Yugi and snapped it into place, securing Yugi to his seat. Yugi blushed hard at this, he was so mezmerized by Yami that he forgot to buckle his own seat belt. "Shall we go?" Yami asked turning the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life.

Yugi only nodded, the feeling of the car as it purred beneath them overwhelmed him. He had never been inside such an expensive car. Yami hit the gas and the tires squealed, smoke spurring as they burned into the pavement, releasing the brake the car lurched forward hard, flattening Yugi into his seat. He felt as if he was going to be sick for the immense G-Forces he was feeling. Yami looked at his abiou now, seeing the look in his eyes he reached over with his free hand and laced his fingers in Yugi's, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. "It's alright little one, the feeling doesn't last for long. You'll get used to it soon." Yami said lovingly.

Yugi felt as if his stomach was wrapped around his spine, but nodded believing what Yami said was true. Gripping Yami's hand tightly as another wave a nausea washed over him. Yami felt a twing of regret, maybe taking his favorite mustang wasn't such a good idea.

Soon they arrived at Yugi's grandfather's hobby shop. Solomon Muto, who wasn't much taller than Yugi, was outside sweeping the sidewalk by the front door. His eyes opened wide in awe and admiration as the sleek mustang pulled up. 'Ah a rich customer.' He thought to himself.

Yami got out of the drivers side and shut the door lightly. Quickly he walked over to the passenger door and opened it, reaching in and wrapping his arm around Yugi. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked as Yami helped him out of the car.

"I'm making sure that you make it inside in one piece." Yami smiled.

"You don't have to do that. I can walk." Yugi fought against Yami, till another wave hit him hard. He trembled and fell slightly.

Yami braced himself, catching Yugi before he hit the ground. "I think I'll help you inside little one." He chuckled as he scooped Yugi up bridal in his arms.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and blushed. He'd never had anyone be so nice to him. Yami walked to the front door where Solomon stood, mouth open. "Morning grandpa." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Solomon finally managed to say.

"He'll be fine Mr. Muto. I think the speed of my car was a little too much for him. Is it alright with you that I take him inside and help him lay down? The effects of the G-forces won't last for long." Yami smiled.

"Oh...uh...hrmmm...sure you can, but who are you?" Solomon stammered, for he couldn't get over the fact that Yugi was being held by an older twin version of himself.

"My name is Yami Hiwatari. I'm the head of B.B.A. Corporations, and we works alongside Kaiba Corp. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Muto. Yugi speaks highly of you." Yami shifted Yugi in his arms and extended a hand to Solomon.

Solomon shook his hand then walked to the door. Opening it, he held it for Yami who had his arms full. Yami nodded in thanks and walked inside. As he climed the stairs, Yugi directed him to his room that was at the back of the house at the end of the hall on the right hand side. Yami followed Yugi's directions and found himself standing in his little one's room. "I like what you've done with your room abiou." Yami smiled as he walked over to Yugi's bed.

Yugi blushed, "T-thanks, but I've only p-put a f-few posters up."

Yami chuckled as he laid Yugi on the bed and pulled the covers back. Once Yugi got comfortable, Yami pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forhead. "Now take it easy for an hour or so. You'll start to feel better soon. If you need anything just give me a call."

"I wouldn't want to bother you at work." Yugi said, blushing harder.

"As I said last night, you're no bother to me my love. I need to go to work now. I'll see you tonight." Yami kissed Yugi's lips, then stood and walked to the door.

"I'll be there." Yugi said, as he watched his love walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot...what do you like to eat?" Yami asked.

Confused, Yugi replied "Well I like almost anything, why do you ask?"

"Because I want to make you dinner tonight, and I want to be sure that I'm going to make something you like." Yami said, smiling at him.

"Well...I've never had italian before, do you know how to make that?" Yugi asked, curious now.

Yami smiled slyly "Sarebbe il mio piacere di fare questo per voi, il mio amore." He purred in italian.

Yugi stared at him in shock. "You can speak fluent italian? Where did you learn to do that?"

"I took a few classes in college, just caught on quickly I guess." Yami shrugged nonchalent.

"You continue to amaze me Yami." Yugi sighed, as he shuttered from another wave.

"And you continue to amaze me my love. Get some rest, I'll see you tonight." Yami said as he turned closing the door behind him.

"I love you." Yugi called after him.

"I love you too, abiou." Yami said before the door completly shut.

Yugi laid on his back now. He couldn't wait for tonight. For him, it woudn't come fast enough. He decided once he felt better that he would help his grandpa with some chores to past the time. He knew that he was seriously lacking on helping out around here. Smiling he closed his eyes, remembering everything about the night before.


	4. Chapter 4 - Panic!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters!

NOTE: I apologize everyone that this is such a short chapter, I'm just using it as a filler. Or else this chapter would've been super long.

Yami: A filler, really?

Me: I'm sorry! Does that bother you

Yami: Relax I'm just giving you a hard time!

Me: For rude!

Yami: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: *face palm* I forgot you're a 5,000 year old spirit.

Yami: Yes and?

Me: Oh nevermind!

Yami: Haha! Read and reivew everyone, please!

Me: It's much appreciated! :D

Chapter 4 - Panic!

Yugi woke a few hours later. All signs of sickness now gone. Sitting up he glanced at his clock on his bedside table, it read six o'clock. "Oh my dear Ra! I've slept almost all day!" He paniced, got up and ran downstairs.

"Ji-Chan are you here?" Yugi called into the empty house.

"In here Yugi." Solomon's voice came from the kitchen.

Yugi turned and ran into the next room, finding his grandpa sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Are you feeling any better Yugi? You gave me quite a scare." Solomon asked as he looked up.

Yugi sat across the table from him, clasping his hands together and resting his head on them. "I'm so sorry Ji-Chan I didn't mean to sleep all day. I know you must be furious with me."

"Why would you say that Yugi?" Slight confusion covered Solomon's voice.

Yugi looked up at him now, "Wait you're not mad?"

"Of course not, when Yami came down from your room he explained to me that you two had been up talking till late last night, and that you weren't feeling well."

Yugi blushed hard, he was lucky that his grandpa believed that he and Yami only 'talked' last night. If he knew what they were really doing last night, Yugi was sure it would stop his grandfathers heart cold. Smiling he stood and as he did he felt it, the emptiness of his stomach as it rumbled in protest of it's lack of contents. Yugi remembered he hadn't eaten all day, and he was going to Yami's later for dinner. Panicing he ran to the fridge and jerked hard on the handle opening the door. He scanned quickly as his eyes came on a plastic container of the tuna casseroll his grandpa had prepared for dinner the night before. Grabbing it he yanked off the lid and threw it into the microwave setting the timer. "Are you sure you want to be eating right now Yugi? You're going to Yami's house for dinner in a couple hours aren't you?" Solomon asked as he stared at his grandson questioningly.

"Yes, but I don't want to make a pig of myself just because I haven't eaten. Wait...did you say two hours?" Yugi asked, panicing again.

"Uh...well...um..." Solomon stuttered.

"JI-CHAN! Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi yelled, pulling his food out of the microwave as the timer went off.

Tossing it lightly with his fork, he shoveled a couple fork fulls into his mouth and sped upstairs. Running into his room as he chewed, he looked into his closet. What was he going to wear? Shifting through his clothes, he decided to wear the jeans Yami lent to him and a tight amethyst tank top under a tight black v-neck t-shirt, with his black, buckled boots. Laying out his outfit, he shoveled more food into his mouth as he ran across the hall and started the water for the shower. Once he set the water at the desired temperature, he finished off the last bit of the casseroll, ran downstairs, threw the dirty dishes into the sink, and ran back upstairs. Shutting the bathroom door behind him, he undressed and stepped into the shower pulling the curtain behind him.

The heat of the water helped him relax a little. His stomach churned a little but he figured it was from eating his food so fast. He planned to take something to help his stomach relax before he went over to Yami's. After washing his hair and body, he shut off the water and stepped out. Wiping off the mirror as he wrapped a towel around his waist, he shook his hair and its spikes sprung back into place. Looking at himself closely, he appeared pale. Again he blamed it on being sick earlier and having eaten his food so fast. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked around, he found what he was looking for. He hoped this would help him feel better before he had to leave.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he opened the door and crossed the hall to his room. Removing the towel from his waist, Yugi proceeded to get dressed. Glancing at the clock it now said seven-thirty. He would need to leave soon. Once dressed he pulled on his socks and boots then went into the bathroom for a final once over. He noticed that some of his color had come back, that was a good sign. Now he wouldn't look like the walking dead.

Laughing lightly, Yugi walked into his room, sprayed on some cologne and deodarant. Feeling ready, he grabbed his keys and wallet and walked down stairs. Glancing into the kitchen he said, "Bye Ji-Chan see you later."

"Bye Yugi, have a good time. You look nice by the way." Solomon called after him.

"Ji-Chan!" Yugi moaned as he headed out the door.

He could only hear Solomons laughter before he shut the front door. He knew his grandfather only said that to make him feel self-conscious and awkward. Sighing he got into his car which was an old 1988 Toyota Yaris. It's faded blue paint showing signs of it's age. Hoping in, Yugi pumped the gas twice to help the engine kick to life. Letting it run for a while, he threw it in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and sped off to his love, Yami.


	5. Chapter 5 - Growing Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters! Also, I don't own 'Feel the Love Tonight' this song belongs to Elton John. I just figured it worked well with the story and Elton John's deep soothing voice worked with Yami's. I have included a link of the video I was listening to while writing this chapter.

watch?v=u0_rb3bmYIs

Yami: I think this is going to be one of my favorite chapters, except for the ending.

Me: Why because you get to show off?

Yami: Yes and no.

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Yami: You should know you're the one writing the story.

Me: Just my luck, I've got a muse with an attiude.

Yami: I heard that.

Me: I was intending for you to hear it.

Yami: Haha for rude! Read and Review everyone!

Me: Please! :D

Chapter 5 - Growing Love

The door bell rang. Yami glanced up from the novel he was reading and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Yugi's voice called from behind the door.

Yami chuckled. "Be right there abiou."

Yami placed his book down on the small, round, golden end table by the chair he had lounged in that stood close to the far left window that overlooked Domino. He stood and walked to the door, opening it to see his beloved little Yugi on the other side. "What you doing out here little one? What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I didn't want to just walk in, that's rude." Yugi replied.

"What's mine is your's abiou." Yami laughed lightly, grasping Yugi's hand and pulling him inside.

Once Yugi was inside, an arouma of chicken, peppers, ceam, and melted cheese overwhelmed him. "Wow Yami, it smells wonderful in here."

"Why thank you," Yami chuckled as he closed the door. "I just hope you like what I've prepared."

"If it smells this good, I'm sure it'll be devine." Yugi replied.

"Devine? Well we shall see won't we. Now, are you hungry?" Yami asked as he led Yugi to the kitchen.

"Starving." Yugi lied.

"Bene." Yami spoke in italian.

"Yami, what does that mean?"

"It means 'good' in italian little one." Yami chuckled forgetting that Yugi didn't understand italian.

Yugi blushed as Yami pulled out a chair for him to sit in. Sitting down, Yugi watched as Yami prepared a plate for him. Yami filled Yugi's plate with hot, steaming chicken alfredo and a slice of garlic texas toast. Grabbing some utensiles he placed Yugi's food in front of him. "I don't hink you're old enough to drink so I got sparkling red grape juice as a replacement for wine." Yami joked lightly.

Yugi blushed "That was very considerate of you."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Yami said as he poured Yugi a glass.

"Thank you." Yugi said as Yami placed his glass next to his plate.

"Aren't you hungry little one?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi's untouched food.

"Yes, but I was going to wait for you." Yugi replied, blushing hard.

"You don't have to wait for me little one. Go ahead, try it I wanna hear what you think." Smiling he turned to fix his own plate.

Turning to his food now, Yugi took his fork, swirled on some noodles and speared a piece of chicken and took a bit. The marriage of flavors in his mouth welded together like a perfect symphony, each item complementing the other. He swallowed and took another bite as Yami sat in the chair next to him, staring at his face. "I'll take it that you like it then." Yami smiled.

Yugi placed a hand over his mouth, trying to be polite "Yes, it's really good. You're a great cook Yami."

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe next time we can cook together, and I can teach you a thing or two." Yami said as he took a sip from his juice.

Yugi only nodded, as he took another bite. He would love to cook with Yami one of these days. He felt he could learn so much from him that his grandpa never had the time to teach him.

Once they finished eating, Yugi and Yami laid on the couch as they watched the bustling city of Domino come to life as it's night owls came out to play. Yugi loved being in Yami's arms, he never wanted to leave them. He could stay like this forever. "Yugi?" He heard Yami ask.

"Yes Yami?" He replied.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Yugi looked up to meet Yami's crimson eyes gazing down at him.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I've been working on a musical piece on the piano. I was wondering if you would let me play it for you. I need an opinion on it." Yami smiled slyly, as if he was hiding something.

"Sure...wha...wait! You play the piano?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Yes, I took private lessons when I was a child." Yami replied, kinda taken aback by Yugi's reaction. "Is it a bad thing that I play?"

"No, no sorry I just didn't know. I'm terrible when it comes to being musical or artful. That's why I stick to dueling and video games." Yugi admitted.

Yami laughed lightly as he picked Yugi up and placed him beside him on the chair. Standing he walked over to the piano, placing his glass down on the top and sliding back the cover that hid the keys, he took his place on the bench. He looked over at Yugi "By the way, I wrote this after the first night we spent together. So I've dedicated this to you."

Yugi blushed hard, "Y-y-you d-d-d-din't h-have to d-do t-t-t-that.' He stammered embarassed

Yami laughed, he loved seeing his little one blush. "Yes I did, you are my muse my love."

With that Yami began, his hands moving gracefully over the keys. Yugi couldn't believe the beauty he was hearing. But what happened next, shocked him even more.

"There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling world

Can be turned away.."

Yami was singing. Yugi couldn't believe that he was dating not only an amazingly attractive man, but he could play the piano, and he could sing. He sighed as Yami's deep, soothing voice carried him away, sweeping him off his feet.

"An enchanted moment, and it see's me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you..."

Yami looked at Yugi and winked. Yugi blushed as Yami continued on:

"And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

While Yami sang, Yugi could swear there where echoings of his words. But, maybe he was just imagining things.

"And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabond

Believe the very best.

Yugi stood and walked over to the piano, folding his arms and resting his chin on the top watching as Yami continued to play. Could he love a man more than he loved Yami at this very moment? He didn't think so. Yami continued on, the love and passion coursing through him as he sang to his love.

"There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisiting Kaliedoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours."

Yugi was beside Yami now, sitting on the bench quietly. Yugi loved the deepness of Yami's voice, and the sound of raw passion that poured from him.

"And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best.

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best."

As Yami finished playing he turned to a stary eyed Yugi. "What do you think my love?" He asked, craddleing Yugi's face with his hand.

"That was beautiful Yami." Yugi sighed.

"You are beautiful my sweet abiou." Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips with his.

They kissed as passion and lust coursed through their veins. But Yugi stopped abruptly, as a sudden, strong wave of nausea washed over him. He pushed back from Yami, who looked at him confused. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Where's your bathroom?" Yugi asked in a rush.

"It's down the hall first door on the left, why what's wrong." Yami asked as Yugi dashed from the piano bench to the hall and into the bathroom.

Worried, Yami followed Yugi. As soon as he was outside the door, he glanced into the bathroom to find Yugi bent of the toilet. But, when Yugi leaned back, Yami saw that the color of Yugi's face was slightly green. "Abiou, are you alright." He asked, concern thick in his voice.

"Oh Yami, please go. I don't want you to see me like this." Yugi said, embarassed.

Smiling Yami entered the bathroom, opened a cupboard and pulled out a washcloth. He then moved to the tap and turned on the cold water placing the wash cloth under the stream. Once it was damp, he turned off the water and sat next to Yugi on the floor, placing the cold cloth on the back of Yugi's neck and in turn putting his hand on Yugi's forhead. "You're burning up, Abiou. I need to get you to the hospital."

"No, I'll be fine in a fe..." Yugi began but was cut off as he needed to bend over the bowl again.

Yami rubbed his Hikari's back. "I hope I didn't give you food poisoning."

"If you did, wouldn't you be sick right now too?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a moment, "Yes I would be."

"But you're not so it's not because of you." Yugi said, irritation and embarrasment covering his voice.

"Still, I feel responsible. I kept you up late last night, and drove fast in my car." Yami began.

"I think it was the tuna." Yugi groaned.

"What?" Yami asked confused. He didn't recall putting tuna in with the chicken.

"No...before I came I ate some left over tuna casseroll that my grandpa made the other night. I didn't want to come here and make a total pig of myself." Yugi admitted.

Yami sat and thought hard as he rubbed Yugi's back. "How long has that casseroll been in your fridge Yugi?" He asked finally."

"About a week why?"

"Maybe whatever you put into the casseroll was about to go bad before you used it. So in turn as it sat in your fridge, it could've gotten worse and made you sick."

Yugi groaned as another wave hit him. Sighing Yami stood, "I'm taking you to the hospital. If it's food poisoning, you're going to need professional care."

"Please tell me we're not going to ride in you mustang. I would really hate to throw up in it." Yugi grunted.

"Oh no little one, I'm not making that mistake again. I'm calling the ambulance, so if you do feel sick they have the proper equipment to help out." Yami said as he pulled out his phone, dialing for the ambulance.

As the operator answered on the other end, Yami began to provide her with information as to where Yugi was located and how was the best way to get to Yami's penthouse. After finishing, Yami hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom. Yugi had curled up into a fetal position, wrapping his arms around his legs and rocking. Yami walked over to him, grabbed the wash rag from around his neck, and ran it under fresh cold water before placing it back around Yugi's neck. "The ambulance will be here soon." Yami whispered to Yugi.

Yugi groaned and leaned into Yami, how he hated hospitals. But he didn't argue, he knew that Yami was looking out for his health and well being. Not long after the ambulance arrived. The EMT's strapped Yugi to a stretcher, placing a blue barf bag next to Yugi's face in case he felt the need to vomit again. "Wait Yami are you coming with me?" Yugi asked, now worried.

"I'm right here my love." Yami said as he climbed into the back and sat next to Yugi.

Yugi smiled as Yami grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Good."

The EMT's finished strapping in the stretcher and told everyone to hold on tight. With that they were on their way to Domino's General Hospital. Yugi held Yami's hand tighter as he fought another wave of nausea. Yami began rubbing circles on the back of Yugi's hand, in hope to assure Yugi that everything was going to be alright. At least he hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6 - Needles!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

NOTE: This chapter will have some grotesque scenes in it, not for the weak of stomach.

Medical Terminology used in this story:

E.M.T. - Emergency Medical Technician

M.D. - Medical Doctor

R.N. - Registered Nurse

C.N.A. - Certified Nursing Assitant

Staphylococcus Aureus- Food Poisoning (keep in mind that there are many types of food poisoning. This one just falls under what Yugi got his food poisoning from)

IV - Interavenous

Chapter 6 - Needles!

The ride to Domino General Hospital was bumpy, with many twists and turns along the way. Yugi fought hard to keep what contents that remaind in his stomach down, but was losing fast. Yami stared at his abiou in concern, his hand growing num the longer Yugi held on with his vice grip but he didn't care. "How are you doing little one?" Yami asked as continued to rub circles on the back of Yugi's hand.

"I'm doing a little better now that the E.M.T.'s got some medicine going into me." Yugi replied as he pointed to the IV that was now stuck in his arm.

Yami sighed, "Good."

Yugi closed his eyes, but before he could relax a strong convulsion hit him and he sat up, turning over the side of the gurny as an E.M.T. held a blue barf bag up to his face. Yami reached over and rubbed Yugi's back, hoping to help his little one feel better.

Finally, they had arrived. Moving quickly, the E.M.T.'s unstrapped Yugi's gurny with ease, and slowly slid it out from the back of the ambulance and onto the ground, as it's automatic legs sprung into place. Yugi paniced and looked to Yami "Please! Don't leave me!" He begged.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you." Yami assured him with a smile.

Yugi nodded in relief and gripped Yami's hand tighter. The E.M.T.'s wheeled Yugi through the large, double-panned automated doors, Yami keeping pace so Yugi could continue holding on to him. The sped past patients that were covered in bloodied bandaids and others that were screaming in pain from broken bones. Yugi cringed as he saw each pass by, he hated hospitals and this was the exact reason why. All you saw was suffering and sickness. The only time you saw happiness was if someone had just given birth to a newborn, or if a doctor had saved someone's life.

Yami saw the distress in his little one's face and squeezed his hand lightly. Yugi looked up at him as Yami smiled "It's gonna be ok Aibou."

Nodding, Yugi smiled back. He was glad that his love was here with him. The E.M.T.'s wheeled Yugi into an open room. "Alright, the doctor will be with you shortly. Here's a few extra barf bags just in case you feel you need to again." The older one said as he looked at Yugi and gave a kind smile.

Yugi nodded again from what seemed the hundreth time in the last hour. He knew he would be doing so more often when the doctor finally came in to examine him. He groaned as he fought another convulsion, but could see that it was a losing battle. He looked at Yami and motioned toward the bags with his head, afraid that if he spoke he would vomit all over the floor. Yami quickly grabbed one and held it up close to Yugi's face, and Yugi released what had still remained in his stomach. Laying back down he rolled onto his side and looked at Yami, who had walked over to the garbadge and threw away the bag. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I totally understand if you don't want to date me anymore." He said finally, as he looked down at the ground.

Yami smiled then laughed as he walked back over to Yugi's bed side. Lacing his fingers with Yugi's "This doesn't bother me. Do you know why?" Yami asked as he lifted Yugi's chin with his hand, making him look at him.

Yugi shook his head. Sighing Yami continued "Because I love you Yugi, unconditionally. I will always be here whenever you need me."

"Really?" Yugi asked, blushing hard.

"Really." Yami assured.

He leaned in to kiss Yugi, but Yugi pulled away. Yami looked at him questioningly and Yugi laughed lightly "I'm pretty sure you don't to kiss a barf mouth."

Yami chuckled then quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on Yugi's soft lips. Pulling away he smiled and raised an eyebrow giving Yugi a teasing look. Yugi blushed harder, he couldn't believe Yami just did that. He now knew that no matter what, Yami was going to stay with him. "I love you Mu Hitori No Boku."

"I love you too Aibou." Yami smiled.

"I really am not looking forward to getting stuck with needles and having tests done." Yugi groaned with a shutter.

"Try to relax Aibou." Yami said as he stood and walked over to the other side of the bed, and gently laid behind Yugi wrapping an arm around him. "There's no point in worrying when nothing's happened yet."

"B-b-but..." Yugi stammered.

"Shh...little one. Relax. Take deep breath." Yami said as he rubbed Yugi's back.

Thinking it best not to argue, Yugi shut his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in unison with Yami. Soon, he found himself completely relaxed, and had completely forgotten he was in a hospital. He was happy to have Yami with him. He was amazed at how easy it was for Yami to calm him down. It usually took his grandpa almost an hour to do what Yami had done in less than ten minutes.

The door handle turned and a C.N.A. entered the room. Wheeling a cart with different size bottles, glove boxes, syringes, and vials into the room with one hand and carrying a chart with the other. Once she had the cart mostly into the room, she placed the chart down on the counter and turned around and wheeled a small pole that held a sack of clear liquid at the top. Clear tubing running down out of the bottom and ended with what looked like a small needle at the end. This she placed by the top of Yugi's bed. Once she felt she had everything situated where she needed it, she grabbed the chart and looked up at Yugi. Seeing his closed eyes, she looked to Yami and asked in a sweet tone "Is he asleep?"

Yami shook his head and nudged Yugi ligihtly "Hey, little one. You need to wake up. A nurse is here."

Yugi reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at the nurse. "Are you Mr. Yugi Muto?" She asked kindly.

Yugi nodded in reply. "Alright, what are we seeing you for today Mr. Muto?"

"I think I might have food poisoning." Yugi said.

"Ok. How long has it been since you ate the food that you think was possibly contaminated?" The nurse asked as she began to take notes.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Um...it was about 3 hours ago." He said as Yami nodded in agreement.

"Ok, have you experienced any of the following Nausea, Vomiting, Watery diarrhea, Abdominal pain and cramps, Fever?" She asked looking at him.

Yugi thought for a moment, "Well I'm currently experiencing nausea and vomiting. My abdomen cramps whenever I feel the need to throw up, and I'm not sure about the fever part. I know for sure I don't have watery diarrhea."

The nurse nodded and took down more notes. Once she finished, she placed the chart on the counter then walked over to the pole she had wheeled to the top of Yugi's bed and grabbed some gloves and put them on. "Ok I need to put this IV in you now." She said as she wrapped a turnik around Yugi's arm to stop the blood flow.

Yugi began to squirm. If there was one thing in this world that he hated more than anything else, it was needles and looking at what she was about to stick in his arm looked very painful. Yami tightened his grip on him "Hold still Hikari, it'll be less painful if you stop moving."

Yugi shook his head "You don't understand. I have an extreme fear of needles."

Looking to the nurse then back to Yugi, Yami used his other arm to turn Yugi over onto his other side, so that he was facing him instead of the nurse. "Look at me Yugi." Yami demanded in a stern, dominant tone.

Yugi looked up into his face, as soon as his sweet amethyst eyes met Yami's determined crimson he felt himself relax. He forgot about the nurse who stood in the room with them, he forgot about everything. The only thing that mattered was that he was with his Pharaoh. He then felt a slight pinch in his right arm, looking down to see what it was, Yami's hand quickly caught his chin and forced him to look at him again. "You are not allowed to look at your arm Hikari, understand? We don't want you freaking out again." Yami said.

Nodding, Yugi sighed in content as he continued to stare at Yami. The nurse found the vein she was looking for and gently pushed the needle in just enough so the fluid would enter Yugi's blood stream. She strapped the needle and tubing down with bright blue medical tape, being careful not to wrap it too tight. Then taking one of the tops off of the T-Joint in the IV, she grabbed a syring and a medicine vial. Carefully she punctured the thin membrane and drew back on the syring, pulling the medicine into the chamber. Once she had pulled all the medicine in, she threw away the empty vial away and inserted the needle into the T-Joint, and pressed in on the syring. "Now you may feel a little heat in your arm as the medicine goes in." She informed Yugi as she emptyed the syring.

Yugi cringed as he felt the medicine move up through is arm, then it slowly disapated. Yami rubbed his love's back, trying to ease the pain. Yugi curled up into him "I really hate needles." He said with a shiver.

"I know my love. But you'll feel better soon I promise." Yami soothed, as the nurse slipped out of the room.

Yugi hated to admit it, but he knew Yami was right. He tried to relax again while Yami rubbed his back with one hand and held him close with the other, but before he could do so the handle on the door turned again and as it opened, he turned his head eyes widening in horror. For in walked his worst nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unwelcome

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own any OC's that I may create for the story line. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic images and foul language so if you don't like then please don't read. Also, this chapter contains some character bashing, again if you don't like the please don't read. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**WARNING #2: This is a YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then please don't read!**

**NOTE: This chapter contains some medical terminology and codes that some of you might not know. When the doctor is pushing in on Yugi's abdomen, its split into 4 quadrants. Each get their own set of organs and bones that are contained inside them. Doctors use these to help diagnose abdominal pain and other ailments. In this case the doctor is checking for all possibilities that may be causing Yugi any pain or discomfort. If you have any other questions on anything that I may use in this fan fic, please feel free to ask me and I'll be more than happy to explain.**

**SPECIAL THANKS: I want to thank all of my fans who read this story. I know it's not the greatest but I do enjoy writing it when I get the inspiration for it. I do apologize that I haven't been updating as often lately, that's mostly do to school hours and homework. Which we all know how that goes huh. Except the fact that I'm a senior in college and preparing to graduate in the spring semester. I promise I will try to commit more of my time when I can, but no guarantees. I love you all, again thank you so much for reading my stories and voting! :D**

**Me:** FINALLY! I got some inspiration to continue this one!

**Yami:** That's great. Where are you going to take it from here?

**Me:** *turns to him, grins, then turns back to computer and begins typing* Just wait and see.

**Yami:** *shakes head and smirks* Read and Review please!

_**Chapter 7 - Unwelcome**_

"YUGI! Thank Ra you're alright!" A tall, dark-brown bob-cut haired teen girl exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, shuddering as the feeling of pure disgust ran through his body.

Yami noticed and tightened his grip on Yugi, as he kept his crimson eyes on her. Glaring in rage at the distress she caused Yugi, who was already enduring enough. Tea ignored him, "I'm a nurse now and when I saw your name on the list of patients I rushed over here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yugi growled out. "Yami is taking good care of me." He said calming a little as he looked up at his love, and Yami smiled down at him. Winking in reassurance and Yugi blushed.

A twinge of annoyance and jealousy traveled through Tea's body. She didn't know who this Yami character was, but she didn't like how he was laying next to Yugi and how Yugi was curled up to him. She especially didn't like the fact that they appeared to be together when she has been trying for years to get with Yugi, whom she has been crushing on since they first met. Who was Yami to move in on the man that she loves? Folding her arms defensively, Tea glared at the two. "Yes I can see that. Here you are laying on a hospital bed possibly dying from food poisoning and all he's doing is laying next to you and holding you! Yes that seems real helpful to me indeed!" She exclaimed.

Yugi glared at her now. How dare she bash on Yami like that! She didn't even know him and here she was accusing Yami of being the reason that he was sick! "Don't you have some other patients to look after or something?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I really don't want you in my room if you're going to act like this."

Tea flinched, "No. I was instructed to assist the doctor in your care and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Instinctively, Yami carefully unwound himself from Yugi and stood protectively in front of him folding his arms, so that now he was between her and Yugi. He wanted to be sure just in case this girl tried to do anything funny, he would be able to prevent her from hurting Yugi in any way. Yugi looked up at him, as much as he wished that Yami had stayed laying next to him, he smiled in knowing that Yami was willing to protect him against the one girl in this world that he absolutely despised. Yami smirked, "You heard my Aibou, he doesn't want you anywhere near him so leave. Now."

Tea ruffled slightly at the nickname, "Don't call him that. He doesn't belong to you." She grumbled.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure about that?" Yami asked, smiling evilly.

"Because you don't deserve someone kind and caring and compassionate enough like Yugi." Tea said, glaring at him.

"And I suppose that you do?" Yami asked, eyebrow raised mockingly.

This action only angered Tea further, clenching her fists by her sides she glared into Yami's eyes with a fire unlike Yugi had ever seen before, causing Yugi to curl up slightly into a protective ball, 'Man the air is so thick in here you could cut it with a knife.' He thought, looking back and forth between the two. 'If this goes for much longer, someone's going to start throwing punches and I don't think that someone is going to be Yami. Well...at least not at first, I hope.'

Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi and winked at him again then turned back to Tea, refusing to budge and inch. At that moment the door to Yugi's room opened again and in walked a tall, young looking doctor. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave off the vibe that when he was in a room with woman, they would melt instantly. The doctor had brought a small folder and Yugi's chart into the room with him, both of which he placed on the small counter by the door. He rummaged through the paper work before he turned to Yugi. "Mr. Muto?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes."

"Hello Mr. Muto, I'm Doctor Bieniek. I'll be helping you out today. My nurse that came in earlier said that you think you may be suffering from food poisoning is that correct?" He asked as he looked through the chart.

"Yes. I think it was a tuna casserole I ate a few hours ago." Yugi replied.

Dr. Bieniek looked up, then noticed Tea. "Tea what are you doing in here? You're not assigned to the ICU today." He asked questioningly.

Tea blushed, for she had been caught in a lie. "I...um...uh...you see doctor. Yugi is a good friend of mine and when I heard he was in the ICU I wanted to know if he was ok so I came to see for myself." She said as she looked down.

Dr. Bieniek turned to Yugi, "Is that true Mr. Muto?"

Yami shook his head. "I wouldn't exactly consider them friends. She's' been causing Yugi a lot of distress since she's arrived. He has already asked her to leave the room and she has failed to comply." He said, glaring at her again.

Nodding in reply, Dr. Bieniek looked back to Tea with a stern expression. "Tea. I'm asking you to leave the premises of this room. Also, you are not allowed to return here for the remainder of Mr. Muto's stay. Is that clear?"

Tears fell down Tea's face as she nodded then turned and jerked the door open, storming out of the room. Yugi sighed in relief as he looked at Yami with a grateful smile. Yami nodded to him then sat by his bed side and snatched up Yugi's hand and laced his fingers with Yugi's. Yugi blushed hard then looked at the doctor, worried that he would think oddly of them knowing that they were gay lovers. But Dr. Bieniek only smiled and continued to fill out the chart then placed it back on the counter and walked over to Yugi. "Ok Mr. Muto. I need you to lay flat on your back for me. I'm going to push in on your abdomen to see if there's any pain anywhere ok?" He asked as he put on white latex gloves.

Yugi nodded nervously and laid flat, tightening his grip on Yami's hand. Yami squeezed it in reassurance. "It's going to be alright Aibou." He said, looking at him.

Dr. Bieniek stood next to the bed and leaned over Yugi slightly, "Alright now you let me know if you feel any pain when I push in ok? And if you do let me know on a scale of one to ten on how bad the pain is. One being none and ten being excruciating."

Yugi nodded again, and Dr. Bieniek started pressing in on quadrant one of the abdomen. Feeling for abnormalities and also keeping an eye on Yugi's expressions and reactions. The two upper quadrants were fine but once he moved to the third quadrant which consisted of the left lower abdomen, Yugi yelped in pain and Dr. Bieniek looked at him while releasing the pressure. "How bad is it?"

Thinking for a moment, "That was about a five in level." Yugi replied, eyes closed.

Dr. Bieniek nodded and pressed down on the final guardant, and Yugi winced slightly but not as bad. "Hmm..." He thought aloud as he turned, removing the gloves from his hands and tossing them in the garbage next to the counter. Picking up the chart he jotted down a few notes then turned back to Yugi and Yami. "I'm going to order some blood labs for you, as well as an ultrasound and x-ray." Turing to Yami specifically, "This may take a while, do you maybe have some errands you would like to run or anywhere you may have to be?" He asked caringly.

Yami shook his head and squeezed Yugi's hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Nope. Besides, I'm not going to leave my Aibou here all by himself. Especially not since I know he doesn't like hospitals or needles. I want to be here with him to get him through this, no matter how long it takes." He said.

Smiling, Dr. Bieniek nodded, turned, and left the room. Yugi groaned, "That's just great!"

Yami looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Aibou. But it has to be done."

"I know." Yugi sighed as he slapped the palm of his free hand to his forehead letting his elbow fall to his chest. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to like it any less."

"I wish there was something I could do." Yami said sadly, casting his gaze at the floor.

Yugi looked at him then rolled over onto his side and lifted Yami's chin with his hand. Amethyst met crimson "You are doing so much for me right now Mu Hitori No Boku." Yugi cooed.

Yami looked at him, his expression solumn. Yugi smiled lovingly, "You have been here since this started and you have stayed by my side. No one has ever done that for me before. Especially when you stood up to Tea for me."

Yami smirked as he kissed the palm of Yugi's hand and held it up to his cheek with his own. He gazed into Yugi's beautifully pure eyes, he was glad that Yugi was so accepting of him even though they had only met yesterday. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Should I call your grandpa? I'm sure he's worried and wondering why you haven't come back by now." He said, looking at Yugi in concern.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall behind Yami, Yugi slapped a palm to his forehead again. He forgot that he told his grandpa that he would only be out to dinner at Yami's then back home. For, from what the time said on the clock, Yugi had been gone for over twelve hours now. Much longer than he said he would be. Laying flat on his back again he pulled out his phone, which he had put on silent before he had gotten to Yami's house, from his pocket and unlocked the screen. Its LED display read that he had five new text messages and six missed calls. Groaning he looked at Yami, "I am so dead."


	8. Chapter 8 - Blood Work

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own any OC's that I may create for the story line. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic images and foul language so if you don't like then please don't read. Also, this chapter contains some character bashing, again if you don't like the please don't read. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**WARNING #2: This is a YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then please don't read!**

**NOTE: This chapter contains some medical terminology and codes that some of you might not know. When the doctor is pushing in on Yugi's abdomen, its split into 4 quadrants. Each gets their own set of organs and bones that are contained inside them. Doctors use these to help diagnose abdominal pain and other ailments. In this case the doctor is checking for all possibilities that may be causing Yugi any pain or discomfort. If you have any other questions on anything that I may use in this fan fic, please feel free to ask me and I'll be more than happy to explain.**

**Me:** Well this one comes more naturally then the other stories do. Well except Shadow Game

**Yami:** Why do you say that *sits next to me on bed*

**Me:** *shrugs* I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a nurse so I can convey a hospital setting better than the others where the settings are different.

**Yami:** *nods* Ah I see. That's a good point. So you going to update this one?

**Me:** *nods and looks at him* Yep. I've got an idea what I want to happen next. *winks at him*

**Yami:** *looks up at me confused* Do you mind explaining?

**Me:** *grins and looks at laptop* You'll find out soon enough.

**Yami:** *rolls eyes and smirks* Read and Review please!

**Me:** *nods* The input is greatly appreciated.

_**Chapter 8 - Blood Work**_

Confused, Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's hand. "Why do you say that Aibou?" He asked in concern. He didn't like the thought of someone hurting his little one.

Yugi turned the phone around and showed the screen to Yami, an expression of understanding crossing his face once he saw what Yugi meant. Letting the phone fall on the bed with a soft thud, Yugi groaned. He knew that Solomon was going to be furious with him and the last thing he needed right now was conflict. Especially since he was already stressing about getting poked with more needles and knowing the fact that Tea was still in the building somewhere.

Seeing the distress on his Aibou's face, "Move over a little Hikari." Yami cooed as he stood.

Doing as told, Yugi slide over to give Yami more room. A soft smile crossing his lips as his love laid next to him and he allowed Yami to get comfortable before he cuddled into his chest. Once he was situated, Yami snaked his right arm under and around Yugi's waist while the other caressed his face soothingly. Yugi sighed in content and looked up through his lashes into Yami's soft crimson eyes, his lips graced with a sweet smile. Yami gently leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly on the forehead then pulled away, and Yugi pouted. Yami smirked, "What's wrong Aibou?"

"You missed." Yugi grumbled, folding his arms.

Yami looked at his little one confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sighing, Yugi lifted his head up slightly so he was looking directly at Yami, "You missed." He said again.

"I don't follow." Yami said, raising an eyebrow still confused.

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned, then leaned up and planted a firm kiss on Yami's lips.

Realizing what his Hikari meant, Yami chuckled in the kiss then kissed Yugi back. Running his fingers up through Yugi's soft tri-colored hair, and gripping a handful causing Yugi to moan lightly. Yugi unfolded his arms and raised his hands, resting them on Yami's chest and began to trail them up and down the firm, toned muscles that flexed at his touch. Yugi, liking the reaction, slowly slipped a hand under and up Yami's shirt causing a gentle ripple to travel through Yami's body. "You are such a tease Aibou." Yami purred as he pulled Yugi closer, pressing their bodies together.

Yugi giggled, "I try."

"Oh you're just being modest." Yami said, kissing Yugi again, tracing his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Yugi opened his mouth in reply, granting Yami access and their tongues raged war. As they kissed like that, a sudden, extreme wave of lust washed through Yugi's body. He wanted more. Gently, he pushed Yami back as he climbed on top of him, careful not to break the kiss. Willingly, Yami rolled over till he was flat on his back, allowing Yugi to startle him. Smiling, Yugi kissed Yami hard and slowly moved his hips back and forth, rolling them against Yami's, who moaned lustfully in the kiss. "Why do you insist on teasing me so Hikari?" Yami growled playfully.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because it's fun."

Yami laughed as he leaned up and kissed Yugi's collar bone, up his neck and along his jaw and Yugi moaned softly, grinding against Yami again. Yugi wanted so badly to rip Yami's cloths off of him. But he thought, 'I've only slept him last night, or well given the time now it of been two days ago. But for some reason I have this irresistible urge to make love with him again. I must really love him if I feel this way, right?'

Yami noticed that Yugi was shaking from bearing his weight on his arms, so he gently pulled Yugi down till their chests were touching and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Yugi was confused, "What are you doing Yami? Do you not like this?"

"I do Aibou, I love it. I just felt you shake so I pulled you in to give your arms some rest." Yami replied.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi pushed up hard against Yami's embrace, eventually causing Yami to break his grip and let Yugi up. He looked down into Yami's crimson eyes, which were clouded with a combination of confusion and lust. Confusion was for wanting to know why Yugi had pushed against his hold like that, and the lust Yugi was pretty sure that Yami wanted the same thing he did. But why did he hesitate? "My arms are fine." Yugi said finally, "Besides I don't want to stop this." He said, grinding against Yami again.

Yami smirked. He should've known that once Yugi was turned on, there was no stopping him. Just then the handle on the door turned and the door began to open. Quickly, Yugi jumped off of Yami and snuggled into his side, making sure that Yami's right arm was still around him. An RN appeared from behind the door, wheeling another cart with different vials and syringes on its top. Yugi giggled and looked up at Yami, "That was close." He whispered.

Yami nodded as he took a deep breath, calming himself down and keeping his eyes cautiously on the nurse. It wouldn't do any good for him to have and erection right now, especially not with a nurse in the room. Unfortunately for Yugi, it wasn't as easy for him to calm down. His breathing was still slightly strained and from what he could tell his member was still hardened from their intimate moment. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated hard to relax but so far was unsuccessful.

When the RN felt she had everything situated the way she wanted it, she turned to the two men and smiled kindly. "Mr. Muto I presume?" She asked looking at Yami.

"No I am not. The little one is." Yami replied, shaking his head and motioning down to where Yugi laid next to him.

"Oh sorry my mistake." She bowed, then turned to Yugi. "First thing's first Mr. Muto. My name is Stacy Lynn and I'm the RN on staff here and I'll be taking care of you for the evening. Now, do you prefer to be called Mr. Muto or Yugi?" She asked as she opened the chart.

"Yugi's fine." He replied as Yami rubbed his back.

"Alright Yugi." She said, jotting it down. "So what's going to happen is we need to get some blood work done as well as an ultrasound/x-ray and I need to collect a urine sample from you. That you can do in the bathroom just down the hall." She turned, grabbed a small, clear bottle with a blue lid from the cart and handed it to him. "Be sure not to touch the inside of the bottle, so we can avoid contamination of the sample so the tests can run smoothly. The doctor also instructed me to start you on some medications to help ease the nausea and abdominal cramps." She continued, as she walked to the sink and began to wash her hands.

Yugi stared at the bottle he currently held in his hand. He had never done a urine test before and wasn't sure how to do it. Looking up at Yami warily, he found warm, comforting eyes staring back at him. Yami smiled and squeezed Yugi gently then leaned down and kissed him. Pulling away just as the nurse turned around, her hands now gloved in blue latex. "Ok." She sighed, "You ready for this?" She asked as she walked over to the cart and grabbed the catheter then stood by Yugi's bedside.

Yugi groaned, and curled up into Yami as he started to shake and extended his right arm out so the nurse could get to the veins in the elbow. Yami rubbed Yugi's back soothingly and rested his head on Yugi's mean while he wrapped his arms slowly around Yugi's waist and chest so if he needed to he could restrain Yugi from getting up and running away. He needed these tests done to find out what's wrong with him, as well as any medicine they may give him.

Nurse Lynn tied a tourniquet around Yugi's upper forearm, then lightly pushed in on his skin. Enticing his veins to stand up and push against the skin so she could see them more clearly. Yugi's body responded and she grasped his arm with one and held the catheter in the other. "Alright Yugi, you're going to feel a slight pinch. Ready...3...2...1...ok it's in." She said, as she inserted the first vial into the catheter.

Yugi flinched as the needle slide under his skin and into his vein. He could feel the blood leaving his body as Nurse Lynn, removing the now full vial, attached another vial to the catheter. "How many vials will you need?" He groaned, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I only need 5, we're almost done." She spoke sweetly, she knew this was hard on him.

Groaning even more, Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest. He hated needles. He hated them so much. He just wanted the tests to be over and done with. The monitor that was attached to Yugi's arm beeped as his blood pressure rised and Yami looked up at the screen as the green line that pulsed sped up. "Shh...little one. Calm down." He cooed into Yugi's ear as he continued to rub his back.

Nurse Lynn finally filled the last vial and put the stopper on the end of the catheter. Careful not to move the needle around too much, she reached over to the cart and grabbed a small cotton ball from a plastic bag on its top. Snatching one between her fingers, she gently placed the cotton ball over the needle then jerked the needle out smoothly and quickly. "Can you hold that in place for me Yugi? Keep some pressure on it though." She asked, looking down at him.

Yugi didn't move, so Yami reached over and pushed the cotton ball down onto the opening where the needle had been, applying light pressure. Nurse Lynn looked up at him then turned and grabbed a bandaid out of the cupboard over the small counter by the door. Quickly, she tore off the wrapper and removed the white covers from the sticky parts and placed the bandaid over the cotton ball as Yami moved his hand away. "There." She said. "Good as new."

Chancing a glance, Yugi lifted his arm to look at where the needle had been. He saw that the bandaid she had put on his arm was a deep purple one that had small pictures of Dark Magician all over it. Smiling, Yugi curled his arm to his chest and winced lightly as it twinged a bit. Yami wrapped his arm around him again and rubbed his back soothingly, trying to take his mind off the pain. Nurse Lynn stood and removed the blue gloves from her hands and jotted more notes in Yugi's chart. Turning to face them, she sighed. "The X-ray tech will be in shortly to wheel you down to have your ultra sound done, in the meantime if you could leave the urine sample, just put it here on the cart when you're done and I'll be back to retrieve it shortly." She said, as she grabbed the small tray that carried the vials full of Yugi's blood and turned and left the room.

Yugi groaned then sat up, careful not to move his arm too much. Looking over his shoulder at Yami, he made a face and Yami laughed. "What'd you do that for Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I dunno." Yugi shrugged. "Just felt like it I guess." He said, standing and walking to the door.

"Aibou wait!" Yami called.

Turning to him confused, Yugi looked into Yami's bright crimson eyes. "What?" He asked.

Yami stood and walked over to the tall metal pole that held Yugi's IV fluid. "You need to take this with you. The other end is still in your arm you know." He said as he wheeled the pole over to Yugi.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that." Yugi scoffed, as he grasped its cold metal.

Yami smirked as Yugi left the room. His little one was so cute when he was irritated. Sighing, Yami sat at the edge of the bottom of the bed and leaned back supporting himself. He prayed to Ra that everything was going to turn out alright and that he would be able to take Yugi home with him. Home where he could protect him from the outside world. Now if there was only a way for him to protect him from invisible pathogens. He chuckled lightly, for he never thought this way about anyone. Not even his cousin Seto, who was his family.

Luckily, Yami didn't have to wait long for before he knew it Yugi was walking back through the door, metal pole and bottle in hand. Yugi placed the sample on the cart where the nurse had specified then walked over to the bed, as Yami stood and helped him by supporting him by placing a hand on his chest and lower back. Once Yugi reached the bed, he crawled back in to it and curled up as Yami wheeled the metal pole back up by the head of the hospital bed then walked around it and carefully laid behind Yugi, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissed him lightly on the neck. "I really hate hospitals." Yugi grumbled.

"I know Aibou." Yami soothed, reaching up and running his hands through Yugi's soft hair. "Just try to relax before the next tech comes in."

Yugi smiled. He loved how Yami was so caring by telling him to constantly relax. But, just as Yugi was about to close his eyes, a young man with dark hair and light blue scrubs entered the room. "Yugi Muto?" He asked, pointing at Yugi with a crooked smile.

"Yes?" Yugi replied with a glare.

"Hello. My name is Michael. I'm the x-ray tech on staff right now and I'll be taking you down to have your ultrasound done, ok?" The man said in a sweet, gentle voice as he moved up to the side of the bed and started putting up the beds side railings so Yugi wouldn't be able to roll out.

Yami kissed Yugi's neck again then got up out of the bed as Michael raised the last railing and Yugi looked at him with scared eyes. Yami smiled down at him, "Don't worry Aibou. I'm going to be with you through everything." He cooed out lovingly and he could see Yugi relax.

"Alright here we go." Michael said, as he gripped the handles at the head of the bed and wheeled Yugi's bed carefully out the door and down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9 - Shocking News

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own any OC's that I may create for the story line.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic images and foul language so if you don't like then please don't read. Also, this chapter contains some character bashing, again if you don't like the please don't read. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**WARNING #2: This is a YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then please don't read!**

**NOTE: This chapter contains some medical terminology and codes that some of you might not know. When the doctor is pushing in on Yugi's abdomen, it's split into 4 quadrants. Each gets their own set of organs and bones that are contained inside them. Doctors use these to help diagnose abdominal pain and other ailments. In this case the doctor is checking for all possibilities that may be causing Yugi any pain or discomfort. If you have any other questions on anything that I may use in this fan fic, please feel free to ask me and I'll be more than happy to explain.**

**Me:** -sighs- I really love how my stories get more votes and reviews on then they do on here.

**Yami:** -sits up next to me- Well if you think about it, that site is still a little more popular than wattpad is.

**Me:** -looks at him and smirks- Good point.

**Yami:** -smiles- So you gonna update again?

**Me:** -looks back at the computer screen- I'm gonna try.

**Yami:** -grins- Triumph starts with tri and it ends with...-looks up at me-

**Me:** -smirks- Umph?

**Yami:** That's a right. A Great. Big. UMPH -wraps arms around me and tackles me-

**Me:** -grabs computer, preventing it from falling- HEY! EASY! It's already broken enough!

**Yami:** -smiles- Sorry.

**Me:** -rolls eyes and laughs- Read and Review please.

_**Chapter 9 - Shocking News**_

The hallway was cold causing Yugi to shudder as the air washed over him. The tech Michael noticed this "Are you cold Mr. Muto?" He asked warmly.

"Just a little bit, and please call me Yugi." Yugi replied through clenched teeth.

Michael stopped wheeling the bed, and walked over to a cabinet on the right side of the hallway. Grasping the stainless steel handle, he yanked it open and reached inside. Pulling out a light blue blanket, Michael shut the door hard and walked back over to the bed while unfolding the plush looking cloth. Yugi's amethyst eyes watched him warily as Michael stood over him and laid the blanket down on him. To Yugi's amazement the blanket was cozy warm, and he quickly wrapped it up around his shoulders and nuzzled down deep, sighing happily.

Yami smiled at him before turning to Michael, "What type of blanket did you give him?" He asked.

"The cabinet over there is a warmer. We put blankets in there for patients in case they get cold or are otherwise required." Michael answered matter-of-factly.

Yami nodded and they continued down the hallway. They took another couple corridors and past by more doctors and nurses before they finally arrived at the OB room. Michael carefully maneuvered the bed inside and pushed it to the wall closest to the machine, then turned it on. As he waited for it to warm up, Michael turned to Yugi as he pushed one of the side-railings down. "Ok Yugi. I need to move the blanket and ask you to remove your shirt ok. I need clear access to your abdomen so we can take pictures of what's going on inside." He said, smiling warmly.

Blushing, Yugi allowed Michael to remove the blanket from him as he sat up and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head and folding it in his lap. "Good, now lay back and get comfortable." Michael ordered as he maneuvered around the bed, pushing the two buttons that raised the bed to a comfortable working height.

Yami sat in a chair close by as he watched Yugi cautiously. He wanted to be ready to step in, in case anything may go wrong. As Michael got everything situated, he sat on a stool by the machine and started inputting data by typing on the glowing key board. He reached over with his left hand and pushed down a black lever that dimmed the lights so they could see the projection on the wall. He then grabbed a clear bottle full of what looked like baby-blue hair gel. "Ok, I'm going to put this on your abdomen." Michael said.

"Why?" Yugi asked, slightly alarmed.

"So we can maneuver the radar around on your skin easier so it doesn't cause friction burns." Michael explained.

Yugi nodded, and Michael squirted a little dab no bigger than a half dollar onto Yugi's stomach, then placed the small extension radar on it and moved it around, spreading the gel in a thin layer over Yugi's abdomen. For some odd reason, Yami felt a random twinge of jealousy and protection. He didn't understand why, so he shrugged off the feeling and watched carefully as images began to appear on the wall in front of them. As Michael moved the radar around, he clicked the mouse on the machine to take different pictures of the areas he went over.

The ultra sound didn't take long, for before Yugi knew it, Michael wiped off the head of the radar and handed a towel for him to clean off his abdomen as he sent the pictures off to the doctor in the ER for him to examine. "Ok Yugi. Let's get you ready for transport back to the room, ok?"

Replacing his shirt and laying back down, Yugi nodded and Michael lowered the bed and laid the blanket over Yugi again, then raised all of the side railings back to their original positions. As Yami stood, Michael carefully maneuvered the bed out of the room and back through the complex corridors of whence they came, Yami following close being sure to stay in Yugi's line of sight. Finally, they arrived back at the room in the ER and Michael situated the bed to its original position, ensuring that Yugi was comfortable before leaving the room.

Rolling over, Yugi reached his hand out to Yami, wanting the man to come lay beside him again. Yami smiled warmly and grasped Yugi's hand, squeezing it lightly before climbing onto the bed and laid beside him, snaking his arms around Yugi's waist and pulling him close. Yugi sighed contentedly as he nuzzled into the man's strong chest, Yami's warm embrace felt good against the cold of the room, shivering slightly. Yami noticed this and sat up. Yugi pouted when Yami left his embrace then blushed lightly when he saw that Yami was pulling the covers up and over him then returned to his arms. "Thank you Yami, but you didn't have to do that." He said, blushing darker.

"Of course I do. I have to take care of you now that you belong to me." Yami said, his smile remaining warm and loving as he kissed his love's forehead.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and the sound of a handle being turned. The two men both looked to see who was entering the room, to see the familiar blonde do of their close friend Joey Wheeler who's expression was that of relieved concern. "Yugi! There ya are! Tea called and told me dat you were in da hospital! I thought something awful had happened to ya!" the teen said as he stepped further into the room, followed closely behind Yami's cousin Seto Kaiba.

"Nothing to worry about Joey." Yugi said, a soft smile curving his lips "Just a case of food poisoning."

Kaiba smirked at this, "Killing off the one you love already a cuz?"

Yami shot the man a dark, warning glare, "It was something that he ate before he came over to my house Seto so watch your tongue."

"Oh ho ho, touchy touchy." Kaiba chuckled, raising his hands.

Joey shot an elbow into his boyfriend's stomach, causing the air in his lungs to come out in a gush as it practically bent the teen in half. "Don't mind Kaiba, he's just upset that we had to chase all over town to find out which hospital you were in."

Yugi giggled and nuzzled into Yami's chest again, tightening his grip around the older's waist which he could feel was helping the man relax again for he could feel each muscle as they relaxed. "You didn't have to come looking for me Joey. You could've just called."

"Actually, he wouldn't of been allowed to do that." Yami stated.

The young one looked up into a soft crimson gaze, an expression on confusion twisting his features. Yami chuckled, "Apparently it's against the rules to use your cellphone in a hospital. The wave frequencies mess with their machines."

"Wow." Yugi said, astonished, "Is there anything that you don't know Koi?"

"Yami chuckled and pondered on the question for a moment. "There are many things that I don't know my love, it just depends on where you would like for me to begin."

"Be careful Yugi." Seto said, folding his arms across his chest, "My cousin has been known to turn into an encyclopedia without warning and can talk your ears off for hours as you try your hardest not to fall asleep on him."

"Why's that Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he rolled slightly so he could look at him.

"Because he'll thump you real hard on the head if you do." Seto stated with a stern look.

This caused all of them to burst into uncontrollable laughter, Yami tightening his arms around his love, ensuring that he wouldn't fall off of the bed as the door to the room opened again.

This time, the doctor entered with x-rays in hand as well as a few folders and a nurse in tow. All of the teens calmed themselves as Yugi's anxiety grew slightly. "What's the verdict doc? Is Yug going to be alright?" Joey asked as Seto wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hmm? Oh yes of course, he's going to be fine but..." The man paused as he turned his attention to the small one in Yami's arms, his expression grim.

"But what?" Yugi asked, his amethyst gaze widening in alarm as well as Yami's who gave a light squeeze in attempts of comfort.

"Well...you're not sick with food poisoning." The doctor said finally.

Silence fell in the room, anticipation only growing. The doctor and nurse smiled as she turned and flicked the light switch so that the only light in the room was that which came from the x-ray board. The doctor crossed the space and placed two of the enlarged images on the magnetic surface and turned slightly to face the couple on the bed.

"Stop with the silence doc, what does Yug got!" Joey demanded.

"He doesn't have anything." He said as he turned to the teen again. "I am very pleased to tell you this news for it is truly a very rare blessing. Mr. Moto, you are experiencing these symptoms because...you are with child."


End file.
